Power Rangers: Dragon Rage
by davidrock2000
Summary: Everything started in the ancient Greece, where there existed 9 gladiators who were given a very powerful orb to defend the earth and safekeeping, but there were kept in hiding so it could not go to the wrong hands, now on modern days 5 teenagers brave will use them for stopping the from falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers Dragon Rage

Chapter 1: The beginning (1)

Everything started in the ancient Greece, where there existed 9 gladiators who were given a very powerful orb to defend the earth and safekeeping, but there were kept in hiding so it could not go to the wrong hands, now on modern days 5 teenagers brave will use them for stopping the from falling apart.

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

P.S: This story is based after the kyoryuger/Dino charge series, so you can get the idea, and help me see my errors because this is my first story

2:30 PM

In the Holminston High School, a teacher enters to a classroom:

Professor Golm- Hello class, my name is Mr. Golmec Smith, but you can professor Golm, today I will teach about the ancient dragons from Greece….

Meanwhile in the underground ruins of acropolis, a monster called Coplish and his assistant Trepent:

Coplish- We will destroy this helpless planet like the others, but before that we need to find the gems before anyone those

Trepent-Of course my lord, I'll try my best to get them

Back at Holminston, 3 teenagers are taking to each other

Drew-It's really interesting what you can learn from the ancient Greece

Elsa-Yeah I know right

John-Really? I think its boring, you know whats really interesting knowing about the 9 gladiators who changed form whenever they went to battle

Drew-What do you mea..(the teacher interrupts by saying something)

Professor Golm- Class, I want everyone to meet your new classmate, say hello

Everyone says hello

Professor Golm- Before we continue, tell us whats your name

Edward- I'm Edward

Later that day, the 4 teenagers find themselves talking to each other when they see something strange:

Drew-Its really nice to know you (an explosion is heard), what was that?

Edward-I don't know but its seem that is from outside(they look through the window and see some strange creatures) What the heck?

John-What are does?

Elsa-I don't know but we better run

While running they find themselves surrounded from those weird creatures, trying the best they can they fell off from small mountain and find themselves in a weird cave

Drew-Where are we?

Edward-Doesn't matter where we are, while we don't have to mess with those monsters where are ok

John-Hey look at this orbs(they grave them and find themselves deeper in the cave, and find a girl who threaten to fight, they tell her that they were not bad guys, and girls starts telling them about those orbs they got, and tells them about their new morphers and the power of the dragon zords)

Kelia-You musted been chosen by the dragon zords, just like me

John-Oh, yeah a heard the same story about the gladiators and that when the time would come the spirit of the dragon, would choose who would become a defender of the planet

Kelia-Your, right and from now on we will be the power rangers dragon rage, you Elsa will be the yellow ranger with the spirit of the dragon of the balance, John you will be the green ranger with the spirit of the dragon of the nature, Me Kelia, will be the pink ranger with the spirit of the dragon of the air, Drew you will be the blue ranger with the spirit of the dragon of the ice, and finally you Edward will be our leader being the red rangers with the spirit of the dragon of the fire, now lets go and beat some monsters butt….

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning (2)

**Everything started in the ancient Greece, where there existed 9 gladiators who were given a very powerful orb to defend the earth and safekeeping, but there were kept in hiding so it could not go to the wrong hands, now on modern days 5 teenagers brave will use them for stopping the from falling apart.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

The teenagers run out side to get some asskicking action, making them split in pairs, while fighting the monsters, John gives a burning fist to the nearest monster he then preforms a backflip and lifting the ground then drow in it far away from his view "Wow, damn I didn't know I could do that.

Let's see what else you can do"John smirked then he visualized his surroundings with his nature vision, he then notice that he was being surrounded by 5, then 10, then 20 monsters all hiding in bushes or behind tree's, "Now this is what I call #&%$ work".

Meanwhile, Drew the blue ranger (not far from John) was beating many of until the beating got him, laying on the ground with much pain, "What do I do know, I can't feel my legs" while thinking a monster approaches him, but Drew shot water from his hands, making the monster fall and faint, "What? How did I did that? I didn't know I had special powers" Drew thought to him self while trying to stand up, he then shot more water to all the monster approaching to him, "Now, I think the rolls have change".

"Now, that was easy, but we will need weapons if we're gonna kill them all" John said breathing heavily and taking out an MK 47 from his backpack and shooting a nearby freak "dude, since when do you carry a freaking MK 47!" Yelled Drew, "Oh, I just carry it around if incase sh** like this happen" John said.

"Well, the John you have to be the most cra…" Drew got interrupted by a big explotion that just got off nearby where they were, making them wonder where it came from, then they just see the group yelling "GET INSIDE THE CAVE, QUICK!" then they just ran as fast as they could, outrunning everything in their way.

Inside the cave, all got gathered together, then there was an awkward silence, then after a minute John "Well, we need go outside and keep battling, we cannot just sit here and let our city get destroyed", "I know we our powers won't hold them for long enough, and also they're so many" said Kelia.

"We'll try, we can't just give up, we gotta plan something or maybe we ca…" suddenly footsteps are heard, interrupting what John was about to say, "Everyone prepare your self's, and don't make any sound" said Edward, everyone shaking from fear, when the noise stopped.

Then a figure popped up, saying "Looks that now everyone has met and got comfort in your new base", everyone got confused at what he said, "Wait what?!, you know us? Edward spoke up, "Of course I know all of you, first let me introduce myself, I'm master Crixus (real roman name by the way), I have been get information about you and the others, to help me save your world, and redo what have your ancestors done, fight and destroy what evil has redone" Crixus spoke and turning the lights of their new HQ.

Drew then said "You mean the 9 the nine gladiators, that became power rangers?","Oh, I see now that kelia has thought you s everything, and yes I do mean about them".

"Will talk about that later, what I want to now is, what are does creepy monsters?, why are they here? And who sent them here?" Spoke John angry and confused, "Well my dear John *takes a small breath*, does creepy monsters you see are called glatus, they are here just to accomplish their mission which is destroy and take revenge, and last they were sent by there leader Coplish, with that said, that is why I collected info. About all of you, and see if you have the capability to be a wordy power ranger, that is why you now have special powers and have the spirit of the dragon, to defeat any foe who wants to take over the world", everyone looked surprised at his answer.

"But how are we gonna defeat this guy so called Coplish if we don't have much power?" Elsa spoke, "Well then, the answer is here *he then shows them their new morphers*, your new morphers, with this you can transform and get weapons that will allow you to battle much easy, now, no more time for speaking there's a city to save so , go, go, go!" Almost yelling and pushing the teenagers to the exit.

Now the teenagers outside battling the evil, "I see a bright future for the five of them, and I know they'll, become the new gladiators that we need" Crixus said to himself.

**If you have any more ideas for this series, just PM me, also don't forget to review this fanfic, I want to know what you guys think and in what I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The spirit unleashed

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now we will see how they control they're new powers and if the new villain in town called "Abaddon", and see if they're really up to do a teamwork all together.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

"YEAH!, LET'S TEST THIS NEW POWESSSSS!" said John yelling outside the cave, kelia then asked "Is him always like this?" "I'm afraid yes"Elsa said talking to kelia, "Ok, so lets morhp now" Edward said looking to everyone, then everyone nooded, "Ok then, It's morphing time!", then all did their morphing sequence then changed, to the power rangers.

"Awsome, a dragon blaster, and a hammer axe?!, how can this get even better?" John said taking out his weapons, and hitting a nearby glatus on its face.

"Hey what's this, a dragon blaster?, wow and a trident, cool!" Drew said with anticipation .

"Ahh, I like this weapon, a dragon blaster, ohh!, and a two blades!" Elsa said with excitement on her face.

"YESS!, a dragon blaster, and a crowbow?!, I like where this is going" Kelia said also with excitement on her face.

"Ok, so everyone has a dragon blaster (Which is some kind of gun, if you were wondering), then what is my secondary weapon?" Edward said thinking to himself as he looks down to his waist and seeing **a sword with red color on it, and with some black toches, **"Awsome, a fire sword, now with this I can battle".

After getting rid of all the glatus that were there, the heroes run quickly to the city were more glatus were.

**Meanwhile in the ruins…,** "Trepent I want to know what is the meaning of this" Coplish then shows to his assistant a computer in where videos of the power rangers where shown attacking the glatus and defeating them.

"U-Uhm, I think the people are trying to fight back, my lord" Trepent said in a scared kind of way, "Well then, I will need you to destroy them, so we can proceed with our vengeance" Coplish said as turning off the computer, "N-No need my lord, I have already called one of our coop commanders to deal with does RATS!, he is called "Abaddon", they'll not stand a chance against Abaddon, my lord" Trepent said.

"Then send him over there, and tell him to finish with them NOW!" Said Coplish with his evil voice, "Yes, my lord, I will tell him right now" Trepent said as he slowly walk out the room.

**Back at the city…**, "YEAH!, we're kicking their asses as if it was nothing" John said as he hits a glatus in his face with his hammer axe, "Yeah, your right, now we will help all the people to calm down and rebuild their shelt*Big louds of people screaming an running for their lifes*, wait I thought we already took the glatus that were there?" Edward said as he looks to his right.

"I don't think it's the glatus that is making the chaos over there" Elsa said as she look to see an ugly figure scaring people and destroying things, "Well, whatever it is we won't let it go on, so lets go" Edward said as everyone nooded and followed Edward where the strange monster was.

"Jajaja, yeah you run, you little scared people, and I will keep destroying what its yours, jajaja" The evil monster laughed not noticing that the rangers were coming, "HEY! YOU!, SCUMBAG, WE'RE HERE TO DEFEAT YO ASS!" John yelled at the monster, and then the monster turned around to see who said that.

"Ohh, you guys must be the little kids I was talked about, well, you all look less menacing in real life, jaja, but before I all of you into pieces, I'll introduce myself, I am coop commander "Abaddon", sent from my lord "Coplish" to destroy you all, now if you please, I need to crush you to finish my task" Abaddon said as he took out a big fist and missed to the power rangers.

"We, will beat you up, you big meanie, come team lets morph now" Elsa said then everyone nooded, "Ok then team let's do this!, Its morphing time!" Edward said as everyone did their morphing sequence and then morphed.

"Jaja, changing to a Halloween costume won't help you if you want to defeat me, jaja! Abaddon said while using his psychic to control the rangers, "Now, what are you gonna do, cry for your mommy, jaja!" Abaddon said as lunching them to the ground, "Ok, enough of this I'll go right in an beat the hell out of this monster!" John said in an angrily voice, John then ran with his hammer axe to his head, but it was useless, because abaddon hit first with his burning fist to the top of the head of John, making John fall and unable to move for a bit, "Ouch, that hurt" Said John with a squished voice.

"Come on guys, we need to do a plan" Edward said to the others and the others nooded, "We will do this, you Kelia will distract him, Drew you will go behind and throw him to us with your trident while he is distracted, Elsa and me will be ready to beat him up, ok guys?" Edward whispered to them and again they nooded, "Ok, so everyone on your position", everyone went to their places, and then Keila walked forward, "What, finally you're ready to surrender?"Abaddon said, "No, we will never surrender for what is right!" Kelia yelled to abaddon.

"Well then, hit me" Abaddon teased, as soon as Kelia was about to run, John stud up and went right in and tried to hit Abaddon again, "Takes this, you dammed monster!" John said while jumping to his face, and then ruined the plan that Edward made, John was again sent flying, Drew missed at his shot and fell to the ground with his water, Edward and Elsa where spotted and where drown to the ground really hard, with the psychic powers.

"What the freak dude?" Drew asked angry at John, "Sorry, I just tried to take him myself" John said ashamed to what he had just done, "Whatever, you two just stop fighting, we will do another plan okey" Edward said tired from been hit with the gound, everyone nooded again and also with John "Ok then, this is the plan…" the only thing that Abaddon heard was whispering.

" ...and John you follow along with me, ok?" Edward finish saying, "Of course" John nooded, "Ok, everyone to your positions" Edward said again, "Now what?, ahh, doesn't matter anyway, I'll still beat you stinky people an finish my task" Abaddon said but not noticing that the only in front of him was the red ranger, "NOW!" Edward yelled, "What?" Abaddon said confused and looked around to only see the blue ranger trident on his face and blowing water to his face, followed by the pink ranger who drew 10 arrows fastly to his hands so he can't use his powers, then the yellow jumped out of a tree and stabbed him in the feet and his chest, then the green ranger hit him on the face while he was trying to get up from the stab.

"AHHH!" Abaddon then yelled, then the rangers used their combination to finish him off, "Wait, what are you doing, this isn't suppose to happen, you'll all pay for what you've don..*Explodes and is gone forever*", "Yeah that felt good, now no one will be on our way to defeating evil" Drew said with a grin in his smile

**Back at the ruins… **"DANG IT!, IT FAILED DANG IT!, TREPENT!" Coplish yelled out loudly, "Y-y-yes my l-lord?" Trepent said really scared, "Whats the meaning of this?" Coplish said, "Well it looks like our coop commander failed us, b-but don't worry my lord, they'll will die one way or a-another" Trepent said trying to calm himself down, "You better a man of its words trepent, I'll be patient" Coplish said again, "Thank you my lord but next time, I wont fail you I promise" Trepent said as he leaves the room, "Next time, rangers, next time" Trepent said to himself.

**If you have any more ideas for this series, just PM me, also don't forget to review this fanfic, I want to know what you guys think and in what I can improve.**

**Oh, and also give me a name that I could use so that it will be the next monster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mega dream

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now will see badly can they handle their allies "The zords", and see if the new monster in town will be able to defeat the rangers, and continue on their quest of vegence.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

"Ohh, yesterday was fetal, that I can't feel my legs from being launched many times" John said trying to massage his legs while sitting, "I know right" Drew said sitting down, "I just got one question Crixus, will all of the monsters be as weird and kind of powerfull as the one we saw yesterday?" Elsa asked to the master Crixus.

"I'm afraid to say, but yes, that's why all five of need to train right now, not only to become stronger, if not, to be prepared for what can happen later" Crixus answered, "So, let's train right now, to be prepared if another one of does weird monsters pops up" Edward said while walking to the training room on their HQ.

**Meanwhile at the ruins… **"I think it's time to be sent my lord" A weird figure said from the shadow, "And who are you, I may say" Coplish said trying to see who spoke, "My name is Nazar, Trepent told me to come over here to have your approvement my lord" Nazar said as he walked away from the shadow so he could be able to see.

"Ok then, Nazar what can you do?" Coplish asked at Nazar, then nazar backed up, and then showed him a third eye from his pocket, "With this I can control the realm of the dreams, and destroy the rangers inside the realm like it was nothing" Nazar told him, "Interesting, approvement accepted" Coplish said sending to the city.

**Back at the holminston school…** "The training we did, really helped me out, now soon enough I'll grow muscles, cool right?!" John said to the others as they walked through the hallway, but not noticing that a girl was looking at Edward with so much love as they walked around, "Ahhhh, the new guy really is cute, I want to know if he likes me, well I think I'll leave it for another day" a strange girl said as she was walking to her classroom.

Then their morphers made a sound meaning that something bad was happening, "What's up Crixus?" Edward said, "More problems at the downtown" Crixus said throughout the morpher, "We will be right up, you herd Crixus let's hurry up" Edward said running along with the others.

Getting close to the downtown, the rangers fastly morhp, and hear people screaming and running out of there, then the rangers get to the place spotting the monster that was making trouble, "Hey you, stop scaring the poor people out" Kelia said at monster, "Well, well, look at we have here, the rangers showed up to defend this stupid little people" Nazar said looking at the ranger, "Well then if you're not gonna stop your massacre, we will, go now rangers!" Edward said running towards Nazar, but then Nazar used his stone third eye from his pocket, and teleporting the rangers to a weird place.

"Where the HECK are we!? John yelling and hearing his eco, "You stupid rangers, let me introduce myself first, my name is "Nazar", and you're in my realm of shattered dreams, oh, and also there is no way out" Nazar said as he attacked the rangers, "Ouch, for a dream, it feels pretty real" John said trying to stand up but falling again from another hit of Nazar.

"Oh, I forgot to say, even though it's a dream I will still hurt you, because it's a dream in the real world" Nazar said and hitting the rangers again but this time missing, "Well, that doesn't make an sense" John said jumping and trying to hit Nazar on his face, but he teleported away from him, letting John fall to the ground and hitting his face.

"You know what, we need to find a way out" Edward said to everyone and they nooded except for John, "Wait, but that nasty monster said that there was no way out" John said at Edward, "I know, but he must have been joking, every place was an exit" Edward told John.

"That's right, if it has an entrance it has and exit, so if we came here from that weird stone eye he has there, then the same way we will get out" John said looking at the eye Nazar had in his hand, "That's a great observation John, so here is the plan…" Edward was saying to everyone, while Nazar was only hearing whispering and said "Hey what are you all saying about me?, I will totally destroy for that!" Nazar said getting close to the rangers and almost getting hit by him.

"under stud, everybody?" Edward said to all of them and everyone nooded, "Ok then, let's do this everybody" Edward said to everybody then going to their positions, "Come on rangers, you all know you can't get out of this place" Nazar said trying to hit Edward who was in front of him.

"But you can" Edward grinned, then John snuck behind Nazar and taking his eye from him, "What?" Nazar said confused then noticing that the eye was taken from him, "NOOO!, what are you doing!" Nazar yelled, then he looked at John who had just destroyed the stone eye into pieces.

"Ah yeah, that feels good, back at the city" John said as he ran as fast as he could to hit Nazar on the stomach, then Edward used his flaming sword to make Nazar unconscious from the hit, then the team used their strike attack and destroyed him.

"NOOOOOO!, Trepent he failed us to" Coplish said angrily at Trepent, "S-sorry my lord, but this ain't done yet" Trepent said trying to not get scared again, "What do you mean?" Coplish asked to Trepent, "I have feared that this would happen again so I made antidote that made our monsters bigger the size" Trepent said, "Then use it" Coplish said, "Yes my lord, at your orders" Trepent said throwing the antidote to Nazar, and making grow a lot, "What the" John said getting a bit nervous at what he was seeing, "Now this is what I call I morhp" Nazar said at the rangers, then their morhpers made a sound again.

"Rangers, use your new zords and combine them to make the megazord, so you can finally defeat this monster" Crixus said throughout the morhper, "Yes Crixus will follow as ordered, now let's summon this zords" Edward said taking out a coin and inserting it to their morhpers to summon the zords

The blue ranger zord was a seablue dragon that came out from the water, the yellow ranger zord was a yellow/orange dragon that came out from a mountain, the green ranger zord was a greenish color dragon that came out from a big tree, the pink ranger zord was a pinkish color dragon that came out from the clouds, and the red ranger zord was a red wine dragon that came out from a volcano.

After that the rangers combined their zords to make the megazord and defeat Nazar, after all the zords were combined and made the megazord the rangers were sucked into a dream again but this time without the eye, "Rangers don't make the monster take your brain, try hard to snap out of it" Edward said inside the megazord, and everyone nooded, then to the surprise of Nazar the rangers snapped out and then slashed Nazar three or four times and then they did their final strike and destroyed Nazar once and for all.

**Back at HQ…** "Great job rangers, it looks like each time you battle you learn more and more" Crixus said congratulating the rangers, "Yeah, we know that, so now you monsters better be prepared for the gladiators in town!" John said sitting down and looking out one of windows in the room.

**If you have any more ideas for this series, just PM me, also don't forget to review this fanfic, I want to know what you guys think and in what I can improve.**

**Oh, and also give me a name that I could use so that it will be the next monster.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The unknown Sixth ranger

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now we will see how a new ranger joins the group, and see if the new ranger is wordy of being on the team.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

The rangers were walking throughout the school to go to their respective classroom, but noticing that the same girl was staring at Edward, "Ahhhh, the new guy is really cute, I'll try to asking out" the strange girl said to herself as she walked to Edward, and as soon as she was gonna tell Edward something, she heard a sound coming from out of his pocket

"Come rangers, I'll show you something important that you need to know" Crixus said throughout the morpher that Edward was holding, "Will be right there" Edward said as he and the others ran to go to their HQ, but still not noticing the girl that was staring Edward from behind.

While the rangers ran to the HQ, the strange followed them without them noticing her, as the rangers stepped in the room the girl was left outside and she was trying to hear what they were saying throughout the door.

**Meanwhile at the ruins… **" TREPENT!" Coplish yelled at Trepent to take his attention, "Y-yes, my lord?" Trepent said at Coplish, "I need you to send another one of your coop commanders, so he can destroy the rangers" Cloplish said, "Don't worry my lord, I already have the perfect guy to defeat the rangers" Trepent said as he left the room to bring the monster to Coplish so he could analize him.

"Here my lord, his name is "Tengor" and he is able to teleport really fast, fly , and and burn his enemy with his burning wings, so what do you think my lord" Trepent said pointing to Tengor, "Fine, lets see how you battle against the rangers" Coplish said getting Tengor's attention, "Yes my lord, I won't fail you, a swear" Tengor said as he was sent to the city.

**Back at the HQ… **" So you mean that there's another orb hidden in this room?!" John said looking around the place trying to see if he finds the orb, "Yes, and only the worthy one will be able to find it and use it as its new power" Crixus said to the rangers.

"So what your saying is that the one that finds it will become the new power rangers?" John said questioning at Crixus, "Your correct John, the that finds it will become the power ranger" Crixus said answering at what John just said, "Cool" John said with excitement, then suddenly beep went off warning the rangers that evil was causing more chaos.

"Let's go rangers, before anything else happens" Edward said as everyone nooded, and then the door opened letting the rangers out and still not noticing that the girl was there, so she slid through the door before it closed and then she saw herself in a strange place.

While the rangers ran to catch the monster that was causing the trouble, the rangers stopped before getting to the monster to morhp, "Hey you, we're to defeat and stop the chaos you have just cased" Kelia said to the monster, but noticing that the monster teleported behind her, and hitting her from behind.

"Hey what's the hurry, first let me introduce myself *He said as he teleported back to where he was* I'm Tengor, the coop commander that was sent here I finish you all, with my strong powers" as soon as Tengor finished that sentence, he teleported everywhere hitting the rangers with one of his burning wings and making all the rangers fall, "Now you surrender, you helpless rangers?" Tengor said to the rangers.

"No*choof*, we will never surrender" Edward said trying to stand up but he couldn't, "Ok then, I must think this will" Tengor said flying up with his wings all in fire, and right at the moment Tengor was about to hit Edward, an unknown feminine voice said as it came out from the bushes "NOOOOO!, you live my love alone!" the girl yelled as she hit Tengor in the face with her wing-blade, "What?" Tengor said looking at a purple power ranger hit his face, everyone was surprised to see another ranger, she had the normal power ranger suit with purple on it, and her weapons where wing-blades that she also used as wings to fly around.

**But back at the ruins Coplish wasn't happy to see her…** "ANOTHER RANGER!".

"Wait, did she just said my love?" Edward said in awkwardness, "Whatever, let's go rangers this is our moment to defeat this monster!" Edward said trying to get, but as he was trying to get up the waves of that the purple ranger had made, did that Edward had fallen to a near fountain and washing himself with water.

"Ohh, sorry I-I didn't mean to" the purple ranger said to Edward, "Don't worry, right now our purpose is to defeat this monster" Edward said, "Right, let's go" the purple ranger said as she then hit Tengor in all of his body, making Tengor not able to move, and allowing the rangers to make their strike attack and finish him off.

"TREPENT!, use your little method to make Tengor bigger, NOOW!" Coplish yelled at Trepent and he nooded back, "Y-yes my lord" Trepent said sendind out the antidote to the surface, "Oh Yeah, now you won't be able to stop me" Tengor said as he was growing and growing, "Now let's call our zords and make the megazord" Edward said as the same time the purple ranger said "No need, I'll handle this" the purple ranger said as she took her coin from her morpher, and called for her zord.

Her zord was a dragon/fairy like with color purple on it, and that came from the sky, "Now let's do this" the purple ranger said, but she couldn't transform into a megazord because she needed the others, but there was no need, because she destroy Tengor as if it was nothing.

**Back at the HQ… **"So before we get into anything, who are you?" John asked at the purple ranger, then the purple ranger took of her helmet, and introduced herself "My name is Ariana Bhandari, but I prefer be called only Ariana" Ariana said to the rangers, "And she is the purple rangers, with the spirit of the dragon of the fairies" Crixus said as he walked out of nowhere.

"While you guys were running to go after the monster I slid through the door that you left open, and after walking a little bit around the room I found a weird crystal orb, when I graved it Crixus said to me" Ariana was telling the story.

"So, it looks like you will be the new power ranger" Crixus said behind Ariana, and getting scared by him, "What?" Ariana asked really confused, "Yes, your father was the one that become one of the 9 gladiators, and it looks like you will continue with the prophecy, "You mean that my dad was a gladiator, before he was married!?" Ariana said to what Crixus just said, "Yes and yes, so now you'll become the sixth power ranger" Crixus told her.

"So after that, I left the room and went outside to battle the monster too, and when I see, I see that the monster was beating you guys really bad, and then I came to help you guys" Ariana finished telling them the story, "Wow, so now we have a new member in our group, so welcome to the club" Drew said while they laughed and enjoyed the moment.

**Hey, don't forget to give me ideas for the next monster name, also I decided to make this day Saturday, the 2 in 1, meaning that after I post this I will start writing a new chapter and post it the same day, so stay tune for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Evil within (1)

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now a new student had just arrived at the Holminston school, and then was kinda brain washed by the evile nemesis of the rangers, and see how they handle that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

**At the ruins…** "Damn it!, all of our plans have failed, trepent, and you have also failed me" Coplish said angily at Trepent, "S-sorry my lord, but now I have something that will interest you, it's the "Black orb" Trepent said at Coplish showing him a little balck orb.

"Now, this is what I'm talking, now we need the one that will be able to handle this, and I now exactly who will be" Coplish said as he pointed at a television with a figure in it, "Yes my lord, I'll bring him to you" Trepent said as he wa leaving the room.

Back at school the rangers were walking too their classroom, inside the classroom every student was there when suddenly the teacher comes in, "Hello class, today a new student is coming to learn with you, come in, don't be shy" Professor Golm said to the class and the new student.

Then the new guy walked into the class and said "Hello everyone, my name is Shadow Radke, I come from a nearby town, and live by my own" Shadow said to the classroom with no anticipation after all, "Hello!, Shadow!" the whole class said.

After the class was done, everyone was gone except for Shadow, "Ok, so 8-1x0+2%2 equals something" Shadow said trying to figure out what was the mathematic result for that problem, when all of the sudden Trepent shows up to grab Shadow, "HEY!, w-what are you doing?!, stop right now!" Shadow tried to say but he fell unconscious and was taken by Trepent.

Then after a while, Shadow waked up finding himself in a weird lab or something like that, "Ouch, where am I?" Shadow said in a lower voice, "You're in my ruin" Coplish said walking down the door, "And who are you?" Shadow said trying to get out but he couldn't because his hands were tied up, "I'm the one who seeks revenge on the ones that tried to destroy my plan, I'm the one who will finally destroy this planet once and for all, I'm Coplish" Coplish said.

"Wait, weren't you the one who the gladiators defeated?" Shadow asked confused, "That's what everyone thinks but I was only sealed away and fallen to deep sleep" Coplish said, "Ehh, whatever, so what do you want from me or what?" Shadow asked.

"The only thing that I want is that you become one of us, and help me defeat the rangers with this black orb" Coplish said showing Shadow a little orb from his hand, "Why, would I join you and destroy the rangers" Shadow asked still confused.

"Because I know everything, I know that your father died because the rangers, your father was once a part of us but he died in a battle against the rangers" Coplish said, "Now your talking" Shadow spoke being able to move now, "So, do you join us or not" Coplish said, "Of course, now I can take the vegence on the new rangers and make them SUFFER!" Shadow said as he grinned.

**Back at school…** "Hey you know guys, it would be cool if we introduced ourselves to the new guy" Edward said to everyone as all nooded, "That's why I love you, I mean that would be a great idea" Ariana said as she was getting embarrassed to what she said, "Hey dude, I think someone has a little crush on someone" John said to Drew while looking at Ariana, "Yeah, I've noticed" Drew grinned.

Then Edward got close to Shadow to introduce himself, "Hey" Edward tried to make conversation, "Sup" Shadow the said, "I just wanted to introduce myself so you would now a little better, I'm Edward and I'm also new to this school" Edward said, "Nice" Shadow said.

"So, which town do you come from?" Edward asked, "Well, I'm actually from a town called "Daylight" and it's not far from here, it's about 20 or 30 minutes from he…" Shadow was interrupted by a beep that came from Edward's pocket.

"Oh sorry but I gotta go" Edward leaving Shadow behind, also making Shadow grin", "Let's go rangers, it's time to go" Edward said running to get out from the school, everyone nooded and followed him.

Getting close to the monster that was nearby, the rangers hurried up to morhp, and then say that the monster looked a lot like Tengor(from the previous chapter) but more modified and bigger, "Wait, I thought we killed you yesterday?" John said worried.

"You foolish rangers, I'm Zengor the big brother of Tengor, and you all will pay for what you did to him" right after Zengor finished that sentence went up in the sky and the only thing you could see was flaming figure just like a fenix, "Don't worry I can handle this" Ariana said trying to stop Zengor from hitting the rangers but all of the sudden another ranger popped up punching the purple ranger down.

The ranger had a different twist, his suit was all black, he had a grey cape, and his weapon was katana, Zengor the crashed into the rangers and then making them fall from the hit, then the black ranger said "Well, it looks like you have two problems now" the black ranger said laughing along side Zengor.

**To be continued…**

**Don't forget to give me more ideas for the next chapters, and also I have fixed chapters 2-5 so they would be more readable as suggested by bluesoulhero.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Evil within (2)

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now a new student had just arrived at the Holminston school, and then was kinda brain washed by the evil nemesis of the rangers, and see how they handle that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

"Wait I thought rangers were supposed to fight against evil, not with it?" John said confused and looking at the black ranger, "No one ever said that you stupid" the black ranger said, "Anyway, tell us who are, so we can beat your ass down" John said trying to stand up, "Jaja, well I'm the black ranger with spirit of dragon of knight, and I came here so you would pay for what your ancestor have done to my dad" the black ranger said while running forward and hitting John in the waist.

"Nonsense, ranger or not we will defeat both of you" Edward said standing up and so the others, "LET'S GO!" Edward yelled and the others nooded, then Zengor flu up in the sky to do his aerial attack again, and Ariana used her wings to fly and block Zengor's attack, but because of that it caused her to fall on Edward's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Ariana said looking face to face at each other, Ariana the took her helmet to get more air and stop getting all red on her face from what she did, making Edward see how beautiful was Ariana.

Then John interrupted Edward saying "Hey what are you guys waiting for?, we need to finish this" John said running and jumping trying to hit the black ranger but missing.

"Ja, I had enough, you finish them Zengor I got better things to do then just playing around with little ants" the black ranger said as he disappeared in some type of white smoke, "Alright then I think we will settle this rangers later" Zengor said and leaving also.

**Later that day… **"Hey Crixus, why was another ranger there, and why was he against us?" John asked to Crixus, "A BLACK RANGER!, this really means trouble, because that means that they have the black orb, and it's not supposed to be used by anyone!" Crixus said really nervous to the rangers, "Wait what is the black orb?" Elsa asked him, "The black orb is just like any other orb you rangers are using, but this one has the power to destroy anything without controlling it, and that's why it's bad that Coplish has it, and also it gives the power to emulate the power of a power ranger but more powerfull".

After a long talk with the rangers in HQ, they went back to school, and after walking to trying to find their classroom, Edward saw Shadow again and decided to talk to him a bit, "I'll catch you guys later" Edward said walking to Shadow.

"Hey, how you doing?" Edward asked Shadow, "Sup Ed" Shadow said, "I'm sorry if earlier this day I had to leave, but I had important things to do" Edward pointed out, "Yeah I don't really care" Shadow said, "Well if you want, at night you can hang out with me and my friends?" Edward asked him, "What evs" Shadow said making a face of not interested, "Well, see ya later" Edward said running at his classroom, "Yeah, but first let's see if you survive" Shadow thought to himself as he grinned.

After the class was finished, the rangers went to the hallway to talk about random stuff, when suddenly the sound of the morpher of Edward made a sound indicating more trouble.

Getting almost close to the monster, all the rangers morphed, and went into battle, "You again, but this time without your little boyfriend, and this time beat you like we did to your brother" John said jumping really high and then trying to hit Zengor in the face and this time not missing and making Zengor almost fall.

"You won't beat me, I'm powerfull, and you're just pure poop, now if you allow me I have to beat you all" Zengor said flying up in the sky not being able to be seen, "Oh no, this time you won't" Ariana said flying up to block his attack more stronger this time to not allow what happened last time, and thankfully she made Zengor fall and get him hurt.

"Now I think it's time for to go" Edward said calling everyone to make their strike move to finish him off, "TREPENT!" Coplish yelled, "Yes my lord, I'll do it" Trepent said launching the antidote, and the making Zengor bigger.

"Jaja, now you won't defeat me" Zengor said as he was growing, "Everyone call your zords, so we can make the megazord" Edward said as everyone nooded and called their zords.

"You know what would be great, if we combine Ariana's zord with our megazord" John spoke to Edward, "Hey that's a good idea, you heard him Ariana let's combine our zords now!" Edward said as Ariana nooded and then transformed into the new megazord.

With power of the purple ranger it made it that the megazord grew wings that allowed it to fly, and making easier to defeat Zengor, then after a few hits at Zengor they used their new attack that made them fly and slash really hard to Zengor's face and then defeating him once more.

As that happened Shadow spoke to Coplish in the ruins "Don't worry, this was just part of the plan, and he was the distraction to see every movement they have done" Shadow said looking at his morpher.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The close combat

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now we will see how the red ranger battles against the unknown black ranger, without his allies and see if he is worth enough to defeat him.**

"Hey yo Ed, aren't you gonna come with us and have some fun?" John asked to Edward, "Not this time, I know that Crixus let us the day off, but I really need to train, if incase that weird black power ranger shows up again" Edward said to John.

"Well ok then, but later don't be crying because you didn't want to come alright" John said, "Yeah!, ok don't worry" Edward said laughing a little from what John just said.

After Edward was done training, he decided to go for a walk "Hey Crixus, I'll come back later, alright?!" Edward said to Crixus as he walked outside of the HQ, and while he was walking he heard people screaming from fear, "Alright, let's go and find out what is this" Edward said to himself running to go after the one who was making the trouble.

Edward before battling the troublemaker, hid in the bushes so he could see who it was and tried to call the other rangers, as he looked to see who it was, he saw that it was the black ranger again and said to himself "Yes the black ranger, now I can defeat him, and finish this", he rapidly morphed without anyone knowing.

But at the same moment the ranger spotted him and tackled him to the ground, "Hey, don't you think it's a bit unfair for you to hide, lets battle like man" he black ranger said taking out his katana and almost hitting red.

The red ranger took out his sword too, but before that he tried to call the others for help, but it was useless because the falling cased the morpher to stop working, "Hey come on, what are you waiting for you useless" The black ranger spoked as he ran to him, but red graved him and tossed him to the ground.

"Now tell me, who are you" red asked while the black power ranger was on the floor, but he teleported behind him and striked him right in his back and said something to red "Your worst nightmare".

Red tried to stand up but he was really hurt and the black power ranger striked him again making him bleed, "Don't think I haven't seen you fight, you and your stupid clan of rangers" he said as he kicked red on the face, "Now stand, you idiot!" the black power ranger yelled.

Edward stud up, and then the black ranger tossed him his sword "Now, let's have a fair duel" the black ranger said getting ready to run, and then they ran into eachother and having their swords hit themselves and a face to face contact, "I don't know who you are, but I'll tell you, YOU WILL DIE!" Edward yelled out and pushed the ranger back and then he ran as fast as he could to hit him.

The hit made the ranger hit a wall and making him unable to move, "Now I will tell you once more, WHO ARE YOU!" Edward yelled again and almost hitting him, but the ranger teleported again, and was about to strike him again, but thankfully a trident was able to stop it.

Then red saw, everyone trying to keep off the black ranger from hitting him, "Ohh, ok then red I see how it's gonna be, looks like you need the others to hold your back" the black ranger said teleporting to everyone and hitting them, "This is still not finished yet" he said, pushing red to the side.

"But before I leave…" The black power ranger said taking off his helmet reviling who he was, making everyone very surprised.

**To be continued.**

**Sorry for taking long for making this chapter, I just had lots of things to do this days and couldn't write anything, but don't worry I'm back.**

**Also don't forget to give me mo' ideas for the next chapters and monster names.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confronting the issue

**Since a big chaos in a nearby city, 5 intellectual teenagers were chosen to battle the evil and become the all new power rangers, each containing the spirit of the dragon, now you'll see how the rangers react to shadow being the evil and also see how they use their new powers and use it against the new evil monster, are they gonna be able to defeat him?**

**Quick update: Sorry if I have been away for a bit, it just I really haven't had the time to wright and now to make it up to you I will make this episode longer then I used to, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, the only thing I own is this story so enjoy ( :

"Crixus we need to do something, the battles are getting stronger and stronger each and every time, what can we do?" Edward asked to Crixus while the gang entered through the door, "What you need to do is to train, to discover your inner powers and use it against the enemy" Crixus pointed out to the rangers.

"Wait, what do you mean about inner power?" Drew asked confused, "The inner power, is your strength and knowledge combined together, so you can accomplish unlocking your new power" Crixus told them.

"Wow!, is that really possible, I didn't know that" Elsa said, "Well now you know, so get started" Crixus said to the rangers, "I will defeat you next time shadow" Edward thought as he remembered what happened while waking to the training room.

**A day ago…**, "But before I leave…" The black power ranger said taking his helmet off reviling himself, making everyone surprised, and making Edward very confused, "S-S-Shadow how could you?" Edward asked very very confused and looking at Shadow who was standing there.

"You wanted me to reveal myself, so there you have it, now, until the next one red and be prepared" Shadow said smiling at Edward and teleporting away, Edward couldn't understand why Shadow had the black orb, but most of all why was he with the enemies.

"Man, that's what happens when you try to be nice with someone, they try to kill you, that's why I never show myself to strangers" John said sarcastically, "Hey Edward what was all that about" Ariana said trying to interact with him, "I don't know, but one thing for sure is that we need to take the black orb from them before they keep getting stronger" Edward said really mad and confused at the same time.

"Sure, whatever you say" Ariana said looking at how cute Edward looked when he was confused.

**The next day on the ruins…** "TREPENT!" Coplish yelled so Trepent would hurry up, "Yes, my lord?" Trepent asked, "I have a plan" Coplish answered, "I hear you my lord" Trepent said putting much attention to what he was gonna say, "I want the rangers here, so I can have my own rangers with this black orb" Coplish said while smiling to the idea.

"Very clever, I think I know just the right person to accomplish that, SETHOS!, come here it's know your turn to destroy the rangers once and for all" Trepent said as a monster walked into the room.

"And what's this?" Coplish said to Trepent, "I'm Sethos, I'm able to destroy the rangers with just my vision and also I'm able to transform into any living thing" Sethos said while transforming Trepent.

"Very interesting, now let's see how you battle against the rangers" Coplish said sending Sethos out to the city to get the rangers.

**Meanwhile back at the HQ…** "I still can't get over the fact that Shadow is part of them, and still considers him a ranger, what an a hole" Kelia said angrily while the room make a sound of danger, "No time for that, now is time to fight" Edward said to the others as they nooded and ran out.

Before the rangers got to the monster the stopped to morphed, and they kept running to the monster "Hey you monster, is time for you to go to…" Edward stopped saying as he saw no monster, only a little kid crying.

"Hey look over there, he must be lost or something like that" Drew pointed out as Edward walked to the little kid, "Hey, what's wrong little boy?" Edward asked to the little kid, "Is that my dad left me here, alone" the kid said, "OH!, and what do you want me to do?, do want me to carry you home?" Edward asked him, "I want you to DIE!" the kid said transforming back to his true form and hitting Edward.

"What the…?" Edward said as he just saw the little kid transforms into a monster and falling to the ground, "Who are you?" Elsa asked at the monster, "Who me?, OH my dear rangers, I'm just the one who will destroy you little useless rangers, I am SETHOS!" Sethos said while throwing all of the rangers to the ground with just his vision.

"Wow, how the freak did he do that?" John said very confused, "Now let's see what else I can do" Sethos said creating an energy ball and throwing it to the rangers and hitting them.

"It's my turn now!" Ariana said flying with her wings and going to Sethos and trying to hitting him, but it missed and Sethos graved her wing hitting her, "Damn!, how are we gonna defeat this monster, we are just too weak" Ariana said trying to stand up.

"No!, never say that we're too weak, we just need to find a way to defeat this monster" Edward said standing, "You're so funny red, but we all know you aren't even able to defeat the black ranger" Sethos said lifting red from the ground and choking him until he couldn't breath, but to the surprise blue used his trident to spur water on him and leaving red in the ground again.

"I agree with Edward, we need to use our powers to defeat him, and remember what Crixus said about discovering our new powers or something like that, so let's do that" Drew said while still holding on to Sethos with the Trident.

But Sethos escaped and threw blue far from him, "Ok then, I'll go first then" John said running really fast at Sethos and hitting him on the face, then Kelia used her arrows to hit him on his ankles and his feet do he could fall down.

Elsa ran fast like a tiger chasing her pray and hit him her blades on his back, then Ariana used her wing blades to throw him into the air, then finally Edward used his sword on fire to hit while he was falling down, but immediately Sethos used his right hand to stop the sword from hitting him and the left to stop the fall.

"Ja, you thought you could defeat me that easy, you will need more strength if you at least want to defeat me" Sethos said making everyone fall, "No!, we will never stop until we defeat you understood" Edward said standing up and glowing some type of white.

"Yes!, I agree with you, no matter what is the problem we will keep on fighting" Drew said standing up also glowing white, then all stud up and glowed white too.

"Wait, what's happening right now?" Sethos said confused at them, "This is our true power, the power of teamwork" Edward said striking him with his flaming sword really hard, after Drew used his trident to poke him and using water, then Ariana used her wing blades to double strike him, followed by Elsa making the same technic, after Kelia used her crossbow and hit him with flaming arrows, and finished by John using his hammer axe and punching him through his stomach.

And then the whole team used the strike attack to finish him off, "TREPENT!" Coplish yelled at him, "Yes my lord, I'll do as told" Trepent said using his antidote to make him bigger.

"Oh yeah!, now the real battle starts right now!" Sethos said while he was becoming bigger, "We're not finished yet, so now let's kick some ass" John said to the others so they could call their zords.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
